


A Little Life

by giobana



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Forbidden Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giobana/pseuds/giobana
Summary: In the secluded caldera that houses the Moon Nexus, a new star is born between an elf and human in hiding.





	A Little Life

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who ships Aaravos and a character we only know of from a poem? This boo boo the fool. This fic was inspired by a convo with my fellow boo boo the fool Mari when imagining Aaravos and Elarion in the movie Wolf Children. What if they had a child, but must hide away since relationships between humans and elves were taboo? Lujanne gets to play the role of crunchy earth mother midwife because I love her. Everything I learned about labor and delivery is from Call the Midwife pretty much lol. The title is a lyric from one of my favorite Kate Bush songs "This Woman's Work" which has a music video that makes me tear up every time. Maxwell does a good rendition, too.

The kettle whistled above the blazing hearth, a high pitched keen that penetrated Aaravos’s whirling thoughts. Worry stormed in his head like the pouring rain outside the cabin. _My part is over_ , he thought. This was her fight. She had no need for a knight in shining armor. He swallowed the lump in his throat and gazed out the rain-spattered window. Vines, flowers, and trees swayed in the gale threatening to tear their roots from the earth.  
  
A scream rang from behind the bedroom door, followed by muffled words from Lujanne. His stomach twisted, and he slammed a fist against the cold glass. It didn’t shatter. It couldn’t. For an illusion, it felt so real. Lujanne conjured an exact copy of their cabin back in Xadia with her Illusion magic. Familiar comforts and protection from the elements. The stars beneath his eyes glowed in the glass, illuminating his expression wrought with worry.  
  
He could brew potions for nausea and herbal teas for health, but that was the extent of his resources to help her. Once he taught her everything he knew of magic, and she devoured it like the brilliant pupil she was. Elarion, his light. Their love for each other went against society’s fabricated tenets, he was an elven archmage and she a human princess of Katolis. Her family would never give him their blessing, so they fled to Xadia and eloped in a private, intimate ceremony officiated by elves. Prejudices against human and elf unions existed even in Xadia, but elves never turned their backs on their own, not like humans did to his beloved.  
  
They hid away from the world. It was the two of them in their secluded cabin, practicing magic and savoring their isolation. A few years passed and life blossomed from their love. Knowing they would soon have a child brought them joy, but Katolis paid a hefty sum to assassins to track them and take back the “stolen” princess. Aaravos could destroy anyone who dared separate them, but the safety of Elarion and their child took precedence.  
  
They crossed the border out of Xadia and sought out Lujanne, a Moonshadow elf Aaravos knew as the guardian of the Moon Nexus. Although the Nexus lay on the human side of the border, Lujanne’s magic gave the so-called Cursed Caldera a reputation spoken of in hushed voices. After they braved her projections of giant spiders during their trek up the caldera, she graciously took them in and even monitored Elarion’s pregnancy. During her youth, her mother was a healer in her village and she assisted her.  
  
Aaravos was thankful to Lujanne for the shelter and assistance, but as labor progressed from tolerable to agonizing for his wife, he grew agitated. Being unable to do anything drove him mad, and he unleashed his frustrations on her. “Can’t you do something?!” he had roared.  
  
Lujanne merely folded her arms with a searing gaze. “We mustn’t intervene unless absolutely necessary. The pain is normal at this stage. Women and females of all species have handled it since the beginning of time.” Countless women died in childbed, too, but he spared Elarion such fears in her presence. How he wished they had royal physicians present even though Katolis was far from this place and out for his blood.  
  
When he failed to calm himself, she ordered him out of the room to heat water (“And don’t think about using magic!”). He only obeyed since _someone_ had to retrieve the water and Lujanne needed to stay by Elarion’s side. She didn’t need to know he gathered the rainwater with magic, as long as the hearth did the heating. He picked up the steaming kettle and emptied its contents into a porcelain basin. The last drop sent ripples through the water’s surface. He stared into the clear pool and sighed.  
  
Not even the long months leading up to this where he poured over texts on human pregnancy and gestation prepared him for this day. Judging from the ever-darkening sky, the day would soon turn into night. Elarion’s labor began in the early hours of the morning. How could time stretch so slow yet go so fast all at once?  
  
Aaravos splayed his blue, star-speckled hands on the table’s surface and bowed his head. Long white hair spilled past his shoulders. Elarion’s voice chimed in his head. _Do you think the baby will have brilliant hair like yours?_ Much of their conversations in the past months revolved around who their child would resemble more. He had lived over a thousand years, but he had never met a half elf, half human. If any existed, they must’ve lived in secrecy, away from judging eyes. Elarion prayed their child could walk among elves and humans despite their mixed blood. He would see to it they would.  
  
The bedroom door opened from behind, Aaravos spun around and saw Lujanne standing in the curved archway, one hand on the doorframe. Elarion’s soft whimpers came from within the room.  
  
“Is it time?” he said, heart thrumming in his chest.  
  
Lujanne gave a single nod and opened the door wider. “Bring the hot water and behave yourself this time. Your wife is asking for your presence and I don’t want to deny her.”  
  
He leapt to retrieve the basin and carried it in, cautious not to let any water slosh over its lip as he set it on the bedside table. The lighting was dim with lanterns and candles lit around the room. His gaze fell on Elarion lying on her side and stroking her round belly, shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Her dark, curly hair billowed around her head and over the pillows beneath it. A white shift she wore clung to her russet, sweat-soaked skin.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed beside her and stroked her arm. “I’m here, my love.”  
  
“Aaravos,” she rasped and clutched his hand, smiling with tired green eyes. “I’ve never been so glad yet felt so much contempt to see you.”  
  
He chuckled and kissed her slender fingers. “I cannot blame you for your resentment, but it will soon be over.”  
  
“Don’t make any empty promises,” Lujanne chided as she dropped a stack of towels at the end of the bed. “this will take as long as it needs to.”  
  
Elarion groaned and buried her face into a pillow. “I’m _exhausted_. It’s already been going on for hours.”  
  
Aaravos’s jaw tensed. He touched her shoulder and leaned close. “You’ve worked so hard, but I know you have the strength. That’s how you learned to wield magic, you never gave up.” He brushed some hair behind her round ear and caressed her cheek. The touch soothed her, and she sank into the mattress. Raindrops pummeled the window and roof in their silence. She always loved the sound of rain; he hoped it calmed her even a little.  
  
Elarion’s dark brows knit together from another wave of pain. She squeezed her husband’s hand and practiced slowly breathing in through her nose then out her mouth. The pain magnified as seconds ticked by. At its peak, she couldn’t stand it any longer and screamed into the pillow clutched in her arm. Aaravos winced but rolled his thumbs over the back of her hand.  
  
Lujanne lit another candle with the flick of her hand and turned to them with a calm smile. “That sounds like it means business!” He could have scoffed at her chipper attitude when his wife was clearly hurting. “Let’s have a check. Aaravos, help her sit up.”  
  
After the pain passed, he propped her upright from behind and let her lean against his chest. “I have you, love.”  
  
She hummed and grasped his hands, guiding them to her stomach. “Feel.” Just beneath his fingers, the baby kicked and shifted inside the womb. A breath of awe escaped his lips, and he grinned.  
  
“You’re active as ever, little one. Be kind to your mother and come soon.”  
  
Elarion nuzzled his jaw, her soft curls tickling him. “If I’m lucky, they won’t have your stubbornness.” Excitement flared in his chest as it did whenever they talked about their child. He couldn’t imagine his emotions upon meeting them.  
  
Lujanne laid a towel over Elarion’s lap for modesty and nudged her legs apart to check her progress. Elarion grimaced against Aaravos’s neck, hot breath rolling across his skin. This part discomforted her most, not from pain, but from being inspected someplace so intimate. He caressed her arms and whispered soothing words into her ear.  
  
After the worst of it, Lujanne rolled up Elarion’s shift, took out a stethoscope horn, and pressed the flared end to the base of her belly. She listened closely from the tapered end of the horn and nodded. “The baby’s in the correct position and the heartbeat’s strong. You’re ready. With the next contraction, you can start pushing.”    
  
“ _Finally_ ,” Elarion said. She waited to hear the go-ahead for over an hour. Aaravos’s heart pounded. It was happening. Her ordeal would soon be finished and they’d see their child. The moment felt surreal, a torrent of emotions coursed through him. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning. _She’s in immense pain, imbecile. Don’t smile._ She clutched his hands to her chest, exhaling steadily. Before she could take another breath, she whimpered from the start of another contraction.  
  
“ _Breathe_ , love.” He had picked up on the mantra Lujanne had repeated to Elarion. “You must breathe.” Elarion took a gulp of air as if she were about to dive into water and pressed her chin to her chest, bearing down. She squeezed Aaravos’s hands hard enough to restrict their blood supply. Lujanne offered encouragement, but though she was close by, her voice sounded distant.  
  
When the pain ebbed, Elarion released her breath and fell back against Aaravos, chest rising and falling. “ _Shit_ , I already don’t like this part.”  
  
Despite his nerves, his mouth twisted in mirth at the rare curse from his sweet wife. Lujanne patted Elarion’s knee with a bright grin. “Excellent! Swearing can help release stress. Now reserve your strength and rest for now.”  
  
Elarion shook her head side-to-side. “How can I? The pains are so close together.”  
  
“Each one will bring us closer to meeting our child,” Aaravos said. “Imagine holding them in your arms. This is what we’ve been waiting for, Elarion.”  
  
“I know that. I just want them out now and skip all this work.” She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the ceiling. “Do you truly think they’ll unite humans and elves?”  
  
His lips pulled into a smile. “Yes. They’ll be the best of both our kinds.” He cradled her belly where their child was still protected, and she placed her hands over his. The future held promise. With human curiosity embodied in Elarion and the elves’ magical prowess in him combined, they would show the world both were more powerful together.  
  
Elarion tensed and groaned. Aaravos knew by now to take her hand and brace for her grip. She slowly sat up with his help, huffing for breath. “Oh, gods, I truly hate this part.” She inhaled, dipped her chin to her chest, and pushed again.  
  
Each pain seemed to spur Elarion to reach deep within herself for strength. It left Aaravos in awe and much more reverent of women, both human and elven. Whenever she fell back against his chest gasping for air, he muttered words of praise and love in her ear. She was working so hard, but their child had yet to be born. A weight settled in the pit of his stomach. Just how long could she endure this?  
  
As another pain crested, a hoarse scream tore from Elarion’s throat. The bones in Aaravos’s hands popped in her vice grip. He hissed between grit teeth but made no move to wrench his hands away. No matter how tightly she clutched them, it couldn’t compare to the pain she was going through.  
  
Lujanne remained hunched between her knees, a glowing ball of light floating beside her head for better illumination. “Good, good! The head is crowning. Focus on breathing next, absolutely no pushing.” Aaravos shot a sideways glare at her. Surely she knew she spoke madness. She deflected the daggers from his eyes and spoke gently. “This part can be the most difficult, but when it’s finished, it takes little time for the baby to be born. It’s the final stretch.”  
  
“I'm going to die. I'm going to rip in two and I'll die,” she deadpanned.  
  
Aaravos kissed her brow, tasting sweat. “You won't. You are strong, Elarion, stronger than anyone I’ve known.”  
  
She gripped his hands and breathed harshly through her nose. Her face was pinched in agony. "No, I'm not! Oh, gods, I want to rip those bloody horns off your head, Aaravos!  
  
The harsh words couldn't bruise him. The pain made her lash out just as he had with Lujanne. If anything, he deserved the lashing. "I'd let you if it would ease your suffering, my love, but you must focus."  
  
"When I'm done I'll take them and shove them up your fucking—" She clenched her teeth and threw her head back.  
  
Lujanne cheered from the other end. "That's it! Keep breathing! Almost..."  
  
Elarion screamed loud enough that Aaravos's ears rang. He grimaced both for his wife and for his throbbing hands punished by her grip. Lujanne worked fast, grabbing a towel from the stack beside her and reaching beneath the towel across Elarion's lap. He had no way of seeing past the towel, but perhaps that was for the best. Elarion's chest rose with each gasp of air.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he said to Lujanne, nerves constricting his voice. Why wasn't she saying anything?  
  
"Of course, she's doing splendidly." She looked Elarion in the eye. "You're almost done, but I need your help with the shoulders. One more push and they'll be out. Wait til the next contraction."  
  
Elarion nodded weakly and swallowed dryly. He could tell her throat was parched. He grabbed a cloth and summoned magic to soak it with cool, clean water, then he brought it to her lips. "Drink."  
  
Water dribbled down her chin as she sipped it. After she drank as much as the cloth held, she looked gratefully to him. "Thank you." Her voice was ravaged from screaming.  
  
"You needn't thank me for anything. Let's meet our child."  
  
She took a deep, shuddering breath before she used the last reserves of energy in her body. Seconds slowed to hours. Aaravos's heart thudded in his ears. Suddenly she gasped like she broke through the surface of water, desperate to fill her lungs with air. The baby fell into Lujanne’s waiting hands, who promptly wrapped them in a towel and rubbed vigorously at their back. The silence was louder than anything in the room. Aaravos strained his neck to have a peek while Elarion lay panting in his arms.  
  
_Breathe, little one._  
  
As if on cue, there was a tiny cough followed by a piercing wail. A smile broke across his face. With a proud grin, Lujanne lifted up an angry, squalling thing still attached to an umbilical cord. "Congratulations! You have a daughter, Elarion." She placed the baby in her stunned mother's arms as Aaravos gazed on in awe.  
  
She was blue, Startouch blue like her father. Stars sparkled across her skin. Long, dark curls covered her scalp, tiny indigo horn nubs sprouted among them. Her pruny fingers flexed as she cried from the air, the light, the sounds assaulting her newfound senses.  
  
Elarion wept. “My baby! Oh, gods, she’s perfect. Look, Aaravos. Look at how beautiful!” She kissed the top of their daughter’s forehead and looked her all over, tracing the star freckles on her face.  
  
The lump in his throat kept him from speaking. Elarion was right, but she was more than perfect. She was _everything_. His breath shuddered, the rims of his eyes burned. He cupped the back of his child’s head in his palm. “My treasure,” he choked. Not even a minute old and he would already lay down his life for this tiny being. He embraced Elarion and kissed her cheek several times. "Thank you, my love."  
  
The rain outside had cleared and the clouds receded for the stars to shine down over the caldera, the only other witnesses to the newborn star's birth.


End file.
